


Angels Gentle Love

by CharlieNitram



Series: Ineffable Adventures [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieNitram/pseuds/CharlieNitram
Summary: There will be more parts! But stories now a day's take me longer to write because of work so I hope you like this one! And can't wait for the next part!





	Angels Gentle Love

It was sunny in London. No there was no forecast of rain or anything today. Well there was but a little how to say demonic miracle happened. It was going to be a great day for a certain Demon. No he didn't do anything like make someone sin, or something that he thought would be funny to do on the world. No, this time it was going to be him and his Angel going on a wonderful picnic for the third time. It has been a few years since since Crowley told Aziraphale that he loved him, and he was very happy with the end result.

He had everything in the basket ready and the nice blanket Aziraphale loved. He was driving to the bookshop to pick him up. Crowley parked the car and leaned back a bit before opening the door. He looked at the shop then finally decided to get out. He walked towards the doors waving his hand to have them open themselves. He saw a few people in the shop and made a low growl.

"Oh! Crowley! I wasn't expecting you to later. What brings you here so early?"

Aziraphale was up on a ladder putting some books away. Once the last book was in it's spot he went down the ladder and dusted himself off, walking around the tower of books smiling. Crowley could feel his cheeks heat up seeing that smile but he tried to maintain his composure.

"Hey Angel. I thought you were closing shop early I have everything for our date today at the park. Though I see some people are still here."

He looked around seeing some of them eyeing them.

"You don't like what you see mates then leave."

"Crowley be nice! I do run a shop and they didn't say anything.. just wait in the car and give me a few minutes."

Crowley smiled leaning close kissing Aziraphale's head.

"Works for me Angel. I'll be waiting."

He turned then walked out the doors to his car. On the other hand Aziraphale tried so hard to hide his now so red cheeks. He looked around seeing people turning back looking either at the text in a book or trying to find one. The Angel sighed walking to the back.

"Ten minutes everyone! Then the shop with be locked up for the day!"

He started to hear a few walk out as he was in the back desk writing a few things. He was actually excited for this date and surprised that Crowley actually packed the food for once. He thought for a moment and went upstairs to look look for Crowley's favorite drink. It was of course Scotch none the less but he thought that today his Demon deserved it.

The shop was finally closed up and Aziraphale was in the passenger side of the Bentley. He put the wrapped drink in the back and saw Crowley giving him a confused look.

"What's that for? I already have drinks for us."

"Oh dear you will find out, and you'll love it."

Aziraphale smiled putting his seatbelt on. He knew Crowley was going to drive fast now since he had to make him wait but it's better to be safe than sorry. 

~

They finally made it to Kensington Park and got set up. Crowley rolled the blanket out making sure it was nice looking under one of the big trees there. Aziraphale watched with a soft smile holding the basket kinda swaying a bit watching his Demon. 

"I'm surprised you picked here for our picnic. Normal you like going to St. James Park to you know, see the ducks haha."

Crowley looked at him giving him a side smile.

"I thought it would be more romantic to be here. I know you like the quiet nature so i thought here Angel."

Aziraphale sat down and started to unpack everything. Setting the glasses down with the two bottles, one that was champagne and the other that was Crowley's gift. Crowley lifted it and smiled taking his glasses off, looking at Aziraphale with his Golden snake eyes.

"You didn't have to bring this darling.. The champagne would have been good enough."

Aziraphale sighed a bit shaking his head. This boy really didn't understand why he brought it for him?

"Crowley you have been, how to say it with you saying you're not… Oh bother I'm going to bloody say it. You've been so kind these past few years and you doing this for me, it really means the whole world to me.."

Crowley stared at him for a few seconds slightly processing what he just said, he wasn't the best with expressing his feelings but you can just tell from his eyes it meant a lot to him. He gave his Angel a gentle smile and sat closer to him, he then had his wings come out of the astral plains. Aziraphale looked at them a little confused on what he was doing with them until he saw the one side wrap around him kinda like shielding him from something. 

"Crowley what are you-"

Once he turned and looked at him, his eyes widened a bit feeling his soft lips touching his. He could feel the warmth of them as if there was a small fire slightly starting up. Aziraphale was a bit hesitant but he slowly melted into it, closing his eyes, moving his hand up to touch his cheek, rubbing it gently and calmly. It made Crowley shiver a bit but he didn't mind the touch. 

Crowley wanted more but felt Aziraphale pull away a little, causing him to hiss a bit but saw the smile his wonderful boyfriend had on. It only caused Crowley to blush a little looking away a bit.

"W-we should eat a bit. Don't want the food to go bad."

Aziraphale nodded and looked at all the wonderful food Crowley made. He saw some small sandwiches, an assortment of fruits and a small salad, but to top it all off there was the dessert! He had each of his favorites, even the crepes.

~

They ate and laughed about, well almost anything. They had the talk about dolphins again for who knows how many times. They then talked about other countries to go instead of staying here like to Hawaii, or Germany. Crowley was fond of the Hawaii idea, taking a nice walk on the beach and not really have to wear stuffy clothes. Aziraphale leaned back on his hands looking up and the almost sunset sky, as Crowley horizontal having his head on Aziraphale's legs sighing.

"More than 6,000 year and only a few years after the apocalypse we finally get together.. Don't you think that's a little crazy Angel?."

He looked up at him seeing his Angel nodding.

"6,000 years of me not noticing your signs, or taking our friendship seriously.. Me hurting you by saying that I didn't like you.."

Crowley sat up and could see that Aziraphale was starting to tear up, he wasn't sure what to do but he put his hands on his shoulders gently rubbing them.

"It's ok Aziraphale.. I understand why you said that and I forgave you about it.. Everything is all better now."

Crowley smiled a little gently at the Angel seeing the small blush forming from his cheeks. Aziraphale looked at him a few tears rolling off his cheek but was a bit more relaxed seeing the serpent smile. He leaned forward, resting his head on Crowley's shoulder closing his eyes taking in the smell of sulfur but a hint of cologne.

~

It was finally dark, and time to get back to the comfort of Aziraphale's apartment. Crowley normal liked his place yes, but it just felt better being here then there.

Crowley was already sitting on the couch relaxing into it, as Aziraphale was making himself some tea and getting into his comfortable nightwear and a nice grey carnigen. Once the tea was done he poured some in one of his favorite cups and walked over sitting next to Crowley, shoulder to shoulder, basically. He breathed in the sent of his time sighing a bit.

"Today was a good day, wouldn't you say dear?"

He smiled seeing his Demon giving a small side smile nodding.

"It was Angel. A wonderful day with you is all I need to feel happy, for once at least haha."

Aziraphale took a sip of his tea smiling a bit, then putting it down. He closed his eyes a bit.

"You spending the night here then? I would like to know in case I have to make breakfast in the morning."

Crowley laid his head back thinking but also about to fall asleep. He guessed he should he definitely didn't feel like driving back home tonight. He looked at his Angel and snapped his fingers and had his hand out, his pajamas appearing on them.

"Looks like I'm staying tonight luv."

He smirked sticking his tongue out at Aziraphale but he noticed him not looking at him but drinking his tea. Crowley pouted then laid his head on Aziraphale's legs. Aziraphale looked down seeing the serpent laying on him. He then reached to put his cup down and began to rub his red hair. 

They sat there for a while, and it was silent. The only noise you could hear cars passing by. Crowley wasn't tired yet but he felt Aziraphale's hand stopped moving. He looked up and saw him fast asleep with his head laying back. It was abnormal to see Aziraphale sleep but it was adorable when he did.

Crowley sat up putting his silk pajamas on, he then went over to Aziraphale and gently picked him up (the best that he could that is) and walked to Aziraphale's bedroom. He felt Aziraphale rub his cheek on the silk fabric which made Crowley smile a little. Once there he laid him down then pulled the covers over him. Crowley then walked around on the other side, getting into the bed himself. He then scooted over near his Angel, wrapping his arms around his waist cuddling up to him. He closed his eyes and whispered softly to him,

"Thank you for lovin' this old serpent.. You don't know how much you mean the world to me.."

He would have let out a sigh but he didn't want to disturbed his slumber.

"Hopefully I will have the courage to do the one human thing they do in your books.. I just got to find the right thing to surprise you with."

He smiled gently, it was enough for the night now. It was finally time to sleep, and with that Crowley reached over kissing the sleeping Angels cheek and him, himself was soon fast asleep, and soon another adventure would begin to fold. Hopefully for their future and hopefully neither Heaven or Hell can stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more parts! But stories now a day's take me longer to write because of work so I hope you like this one! And can't wait for the next part!


End file.
